Lustful Fusions
by glamangel2015
Summary: Goku & Vegeta both hold feelings for one another but can't tell each other.when Goten and Trunks accidentally wish for the fusions Gogeta and Vegito will this be what Goku & Vegeta need to be with each other?read to find out!WARNING CONTAINS YAOI!don't like don't read.and no flames.some stuff might have been cut out sorry.please review:)


**Lustful Fusions**

**by:glamangel2015&msgeorgie**

**disclaimer:we don't own toriyama does!**

**summary:Goku & Vegeta both hold feelings for one another but can't tell each Goten and Trunks accidentally wish for the fusions Gogeta and Vegito will this be what Goku & Vegeta need to be with each other?read to find out!WARNING CONTAINS YAOI!don't like don't no flames.**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon on Mt. Paouz and 2 friends were meeting up at their secret hiding place. A boy with black hair that stuck out in all directions was already there and sitting on the soft grass alongside six DragonBalls humming and looking to the sky as a cool crisp breeze blew through his hair, it wasn't long till he saw a white streak heading in his direction.

"Hey Trunks! Did you get the last DragonBall?" the black haired boy jumped up and greeted his lavender haired friend as he landed beside him.

"Yeah! I got it Goten." Trunks boasted, smirking and tossing the ball into the pile on the ground, eyes widening as the balls began to glow and hum rhythmically.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's make our wish already." Goten said grining, jumping up and down excitedly at the light show from the magic spheres.

"Okay, Okay keep your pants on! Y'know what we're wishing for right?" Trunks asked and crossed his arms in an imitation of a certain Saiyan prince.

"Yeah! We're gonna wish that the two of us will be able to train with both of our dads at the same time." Goten chirped happily and Trunks smiled back at the goofy grin that hadn't left his younger friends face since he touched down.

"Good, then lets do this!" Trunks pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah." Goten joined in then raised his arms over the DragonBalls in sync with Trunks and they called out together.

"ETERNAL DRAGON COME FORTH AND GRANT OUR WISH!" The sky darkened and thunder cracked in the sky before a long streak of lightning shot from the center of the glowing pile on the ground, shooting around the sky before solidifying into the shape of a dragon with glowing red eyes.

Shenron had appeared.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were sparring high above a dessert miles away, blinking in and out of sight, trading hard, heavy blows that shook the earth below them until they saw the sky turn black and a strong wind blew against their flesh.

"What's going on, baka?" Vegeta snapped at Goku and the tall Saiyan scratched the back of his head and pointed off into the distance.

"I can sense Goten and Trunks over there, looks like they managed to collect the DragonBalls and summon Shenron. We should really get over there fast and stop them before they do something crazy, remember the last time they made a wish?" Goku asked his rival, chuckling. Vegeta would never forget what had happened the last time, the boys seemed to have a hard time wording wishes properly and had accidentally turned Gohan into a woman.

while Vegeta thought it was the most outrageously hilarious thing that ever happened, ChiChi and Videl on the other hand _didn't_ think it was so funny, in fact the two women flew into a rage and after screaming themselves hoarse and scaring the life out of the two boys, ChiChi made it clear that Goten and Trunks were forbidden from training with their dads and eating dessert until poor Gohannah was changed back.

"Well what are we waiting for clown? Let's go!" The prince barked and grabbed his rival's arm, pulling him hard.

"Right." Goku replied and raised two fingers to his head.

Unfortunately for the two purebloods that was the exact same moment the 2 demi-Saiyans had finished making their wish before the DragonBalls rose into the sky and scattered again.

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"I don't think the wish worked, I don't see our dads anywhere." Goten said looking around for any hint of their fathers.

"Hey look over there Goten, I think I see something." Trunks cheered when suddenly a light sparked into life and the boys had to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down the two little demi-Saiyans lowered their hands in time to see the two males emerge from the rapidly fading light. One of them had spiky blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a black&orange vest, white pants with a blue sash tied around his waist,black wristbands and black boots.

"My name's Gogeta." He called when he noticed the boys looking at him and the man by his side, the other man had coal black eyes and was wearing white gloves and gold-tipped boots, flame-like hair rose in a familiar style with the exception of two bangs falling across his forehead, a blue and orange Gi decorated his body and a pair of earrings dangled from his ears.

"Vegito." The other male replied when the blonde nudged him, the boys stared jawdroped before jumping back in fright when their fathers flashed into existence before them.

"Trunks! Goten what do you two think you're doing?!" They cried in unison not noticing the two males behind them sharing a confused look. When the boys didn't answer and just looked down to their shoes, Goku sighed and knelt down in front of them whilst Vegeta growled and crossed his arms, glaring down at them.

"C'mon guys, what did you wish for this time?" Goku sighed and the boys looked up at him from under their lashes.

"We asked Shenron for the two of us to be able to train with the two of you at the same time.. and... they appeared." Trunks mumbled then Goku and Vegeta looked around and nearly fell on their asses.

"I don't believe this Kakarott, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Vegeta asked and Goku just nodded and pointed a shaking finger at the two men they recognised as their fusion forms.

"Hey! It's not polite to stare y'know!" Vegito snarked, watching as Goku fell over and Vegeta started spluttering incoherently with rage, his attention was brought back to his traveling partner when Gogeta clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Vegito, where're we supposed to go?" Vegito turned completely around to face Gogeta at the mans concerned tone.

"I don't know. Maybe we should decide after we get something to eat, that sound good?" Vegito replied smirking at his friend.

"Yeah! Food sounds good, I'm starving." Gogeta cried out happily and grinned .

'_Doesn't take much to make you happy_.' Vegito thought and then turned to the other four Saiyans.

"Hey bakas! You mind getting us some food since you brought us here against our will?"

The six Saiyans flew over to Capsule Corp. to grab something to eat and figure out a place for the two fusions to live. Once she was finished 'oohh'ing and 'aww'ing at the two fused men Goku and Vegeta explained to Bulma what Trunks and Goten had done, to say the least she wasn't too happy about the situation and Trunks could see that if he didn't do something and fast he wouldn't be getting an allowance for a while.

"Think of it this way Mom, Dad and Goku both have really strong sparring partners now and that means you won't have to repair the GR as much." Trunks pleaded with his mother. That made Bulma pause and think about this new situation, she weighed the pros and cons before looking over at the new additions to the Saiyan race.

"Would you two like to live here or would you prefer a capsule house?" She asked.

"Why the hell would we want to-" Vegito started before Gogeta clamped a hand across his mouth and interrupted him.

"If you don't mind we would like a capsule house." Vegito nipped at Gogeta's hand making the other Saiyan gasp and pull it back.

"Something to eat wouldn't be unreasonable either." Vegito huffed and Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it's obvious which one of you two resembles a certain arrogant prince most! Food's in the kitchen, I'll get your house ready while you eat me out of my house and home shall I?" She growled as Vegito passed her.

"Exactly! Always nice to meet a woman who knows her place." Vegeta smirked and slid his arm over Gogeta's shoulders.

"YOU ARROGANT JACKASS!"

After eating their fill at Bulma's and retrieving their Capsule house, Gogeta and Vegito set out to find a place back up in the mountains to set up home.

"D'ya think this is a good place Vegito?" Gogeta asked gesturing to the area around place was beautiful with lovely green grass, tall trees and a waterfall falling down into a large pool of water that would be great for bathing in.

"Yeah this place'll work, it's nice and open for training but secluded enough that we won't be bothered by idiots." Vegito replied nodding, he clicked and tossed the capsule down to the ground, not even blinking when it exploded to reveal a large capsule house, Gogeta looked on and then crept up behind Vegito.

"Well then... Why don't we go have a look inside then have a little 'fun'?" He husked into Vegito's ear, lips brushing against his neck, the flame haired Saiyans eyes shuddered and he spun around and grabbed gogeta to pull him to his chest and kissed the blonde roughly, biting hard on his bottom lip after a moment.

"Mmmppphhh! I'll take that as a yes then Vegito, mmmm..." Gogeta moaned, who had his legs wrapped tight around his lover's waist as Vegito started to tug at Gogeta's vest while they went inside to the bedroom never once stopping the passionate kissing.

It was a few weeks later & Goku and Vegeta found themselves sparring in the woods unknowingly near the fusions home, Goku was laughing as he dodged a flying kick that Vegeta aimed at his head.

"That was a good shot there Vegeta but you need to work on your speed more." Goku taunted as he threw punches rapidly at the prince.

'_I wish I could let Vegeta know how I feel about him but he probably still sees me as nothing more than a punching bag.' _Goku thought dejectedly, ever since the defeat of Buu Goku had started to have feelings for the saiyan prince but he could never work up the nerve to tell him how he felt, Vegeta would probably just hit him anyway.

Vegeta blocked all of Goku's punches and kicks with a scowl on his face but inside his thoughts were racing.

'_**Why? **__Why do I feel this way about Kakarott? he's nothing but a low class clown... and yet he's the most beautiful creature I've ever known_.' Vegeta thought but pushed it away and focused on their fight. They continued to spar for a couple more hours each one thinking about the other and how badly they wanted to be with each other until something caught Goku's attention through the trees.

"Hey Vegeta, do you hear something?" He asked the prince and Vegeta tipped his head to the side and listened carefully until what sounded like moaning reached his ears.

"What the hell is that?" The prince growled, annoyed that this noise had pulled Goku's attention away from him.

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Goku asked and started to move towards the trees.

"No but you won't be able to concentrate if we don't so I don't have much of a choice do I?" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms and stomping behind Goku, the taller man turned to grin at him and they made their way in the direction of the sounds coming from two figures rolling half naked and barefoot in the grass.

"Oohh Vegito..." Gogeta moaned as Vegito sucked on his right nipple while rolling and pinching the other in his hand, Vegito smirked around the rosy pink nub and then gave one hard suck before pulling off.

"Yeah Gogeta, that's right, moan my name as loud as you can." He said breathily and ground their hips together causing them both to moan in pleasure. Vegito pulled himself back to Gogeta's face and bent down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss biting his bottom lip as he started to untie the sash at gogeta's waist.

"Mmpphh! Ve..gi..to...mmmpphh!" Gogeta moaned as Vegito pulled his pants down letting his throbbing erection bob free and bump against his lover's stomach.

"Look at you 'Geta, you're all swollen and dripping for me." Vegito hummed and reached down to grab the blondes hard cock in his hand, squeezing and chuckling as Gogeta's pre cum dripped down across his knuckles. Gogeta's head slammed back into the ground, making a dent appear in the grass and called out Vegito's name as loud as he could.

"You're such a good boy 'Geta and good boys deserve rewards, don't you agree?" He smirked mischiviously before darting down to swallow his lover's dick in one move.

"_**Uuugggghhhh**_!"

This was not happening, there was no way Vegeta was watching one fusion suck off another with Goku standing right behind him, totally oblivious.

"Vegeta are they doing what I think they're doing?" Goku husked behind him and Vegeta swallowed hard and nodded.

"Oh." The taller man breathed and shuffled closer to see better, unintentionally pressing closer to Vegeta. The two men watched as Vegito expertly sucked off Gogeta, swallowing the long, hard cock down, his nose pressing into the blonde pubs over and over again whie swirling his tounge around the head of the cock cleaning off the pre-cum. Vegeta felt his own cock hard and throbbing between his legs, trapped under tight spandex and leaking, he was about to reach down and free himself before he creamed himself in his pants but then remembered the man standing behind him.

"Kakarott-" The prince started but stopped when he noticed a hard bulge pressing against his lower back, it was then he realized that the tall Saiyan was panting heavily and he decided to have a little experiment so he pushed back against the cock digging a hole into his back.

"Veget-" Goku swallowed his friends name and then wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body and started to thrust against the smaller mans back. Vegeta's eyes closed and he rolled his body hard against the thrusting male behind him, taking great pleasure in the mans little grunts of pleasure but the princes own neglected dripping arousal made it's presence known so then he reached up to grab one of Goku's hands and pulled it down into his pants, the gentle Saiyan understanding what the smaller one wanted gripped Vegeta's cock and started to stroke.

It was around this time that their attention was brought back to the pair through the trees when a loud moan sounded and both men realised that Vegito had shed his own pants and was now balls deep inside Gogeta.

"Oh yes! Kami 'Geta you're so tight!" Vegito cried when he was deep inside the blonde beneath him.

"oooohhh Vegito... will you fucking Move!" Gogeta screamed and Vegito pulled back and started a slow, hard rhythm, Gogeta shook his head from side to side and then gripped Vegito hard at the waist with his thighs before flipping them over so he was riding the black haired Saiyan hard and fast, just the way he liked it.

"Kami! I love it when you get all impatient like this 'Geta." Vegito smirked and thrusted up hard, matching his lover's thrusts, this wasn't going to last long, not if the screams Gogeta was letting loose were any indication, little did they know they weren't the only ones on the verge of orgasm.

Goku's free hand was playing with Vegeta's nipples and the tall Saiyan had started to suckle the princes ear,their moaning was increasing and they didn't care if the other two men knew of their prescence. Goku could feel himself tightening in his lower abdomen and he was trying so hard not to come but then he heard the cries of the two fusions as they came hard against each other and he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Vegeta!" He cried into the princes hair and fell on his ass pulling Vegeta with him and tugging faster on the princes dick, it wasn't long before the increased speed of his new lover's hand combined with the dampness seeping into his ass had Vegeta crying out against Goku's hand and coming wildly in the mans arms.

Goku pulled his hands back and collapsed back on the grass panting, Vegeta rolled off of him and lay panting beside him, Vegeta was just starting to get his bearings when Goku spoke.

"I've always loved you y'know..." Vegeta looked at the big Saiyan in shock and took in the sleepy, sated grin before smirking back at him and chuckling affectionately.

" Goku...I love you too."

Gogeta and Vegito layed their catching their breath after their mind-blowing orgasms when Gogeta nudged Vegito and gestured through the trees with a smile, Vegito just lifted and eyebrow and muttered.

"About damn time."

**END**


End file.
